


Full Circle

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's life comes full circle.  (Post DD, no spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a long ago [](http://ahand-to-hold.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ahand-to-hold.livejournal.com/)**ahand_to_hold** lyrics challenge 
> 
> Beta Readers [](http://achuislemochroi.livejournal.com/profile)[**achuislemochroi**](http://achuislemochroi.livejournal.com/) and [](http://momdaegmorgan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://momdaegmorgan.livejournal.com/)**momdaegmorgan**  
>  \------------------------------

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound, lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

~ _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by The Fray

 

 

 

Life comes full circle, it seems. After years (she'd lost track of how many) of travelling, living and dying, saving the world, and the universe (two of them in fact), she's back where she started: working in a shop. It's only part-time; a few hours a week, completely dependent on her Torchwood schedule. She has her priorities after all, and real jobs come first. Besides, the whole thing had been an accident at first. She'd never _planned_ on going back to work in a shop again. But after weeks of sleepless nights, staring at the ceiling until dawn, she'd begun to wander the streets of London. It was far better than feeling trapped in spaces that insisted on being exactly the same size on the inside.

It's fortunate that shopping at all hours of the night is commonplace here and she found herself drawn to a store remarkably like Hendriks. The name was different (of course) but that mattered little. After a few nights of absently tidying clothing displays, the manager offered her a job. Her acceptance came without a thought.

It makes her feel less useless.

The simple, mind-numbing tasks are strangely soothing. And if a small, secret hope flutters in her heart, a hope that one night a hand will slap into hers and a hurried command of run! will greet her ears...well that's all right too. On the days when she has had enough sleep she may rail against such helpless damsel-in-distress thoughts, but even then, somewhere in her heart, the hope remains.


End file.
